


Blue and Green

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 7, Fluff, Haru is confused, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto's Got Game, Mentioned Asaiku, Mentioned SeiGou, Mentioned Sourin, Or Whatever That Ship Is Called, Soulmate- Eye Color, mentioned reigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Haru didn't understand the idea of soulmates and why everyone seemed to want one.Until he found himself alone, feeling like something was missing.Would he ever find the green to his blue?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Makoharu Week 2016 Day 7: Free! Choice
> 
> (Check out all the great fanworks [HERE](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> I wasn’t sure what to pick for today (I am so bad with open ended things; just tell me what to do!), so I figured I might as well fallback on one of my fave tropes: soulmates. I haven’t written one for Makoharu yet and that’s a damn shame ;) So I looked through my spreadsheet of soulmate AUs (you think I’m kidding; I totally have one, no joke), and decided to go for one that I haven’t seen in this fandom before. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Haru stared at himself in the mirror, sighing loudly. He had been doing that a lot lately- every time he passed by a reflective surface and caught sight of himself in fact; or more specifically, his eyes.

Normally Haru wouldn’t have cared- and he hadn’t, for almost twenty one years- comforted and content with just seeing that perfect shade of green stare back at him every day. But now… now it felt like he was the only one still without a soulmate, still with two differently colored eyes.

He thought it didn’t affect him like it did other people, the drive to find your destined match. He hadn’t felt anything other than curiosity when he first met Rin in elementary school, the first non-grownup he had ever seen with two eyes the same color. Rin’s eyes were a bright red, shining with youthful exuberance and some kind of underlying consistent joy that Haru didn’t understand. He listened to Rin chatter on about how he had found his soulmate a few years ago in the park, how his left eye used to be teal, and how exciting it had been to find Sousuke. Haru was happy for his new friend, but he didn’t understand him.

When he was in middle school he was able to witness a soulmeeting, which was supposed to be rare and special, but Haru just found it odd and mildly painful looking. His two new classmates- and later swim teammates- Ikuya and Asahi, had bumped into each other- literally- and before Asahi could launch into a tirade, both had just stopped and stared at the other in complete shock and awe. Haru watched as hands flew up to their respective left eyes, clutching them and giving out sharp cries before slowly lowering them and staring at each other. Haru hadn’t known the two then, it was the first day in a new school after all, but he got the feeling that Asahi hadn’t always had two purple eyes nor Ikuya two maroon. 

Asahi had been much more vocal about the revelation, giving a loud whoop and swooping in to grab Ikuya in a bone-crushing hug. Ikuya had looked slightly uncomfortable to Haru’s eyes, but he also noted the small blush coating his cheeks and the tiny smile fighting its way across his mouth. The two had been fairly inseparable ever since, and Haru had once again been happy for the two who eventually became his friends, but still, he hadn’t understood. Always having someone around seemed more like a hassle to him than a blessing.

In high school it had been Rin’s sister who met her match, rushing into the swim club room one day with a huge grin and two red eyes. Haru wondered who she had met, who now had two golden ones in exchange, but he still didn’t wish the same for himself. He was happy for her- slightly less so when he met her boisterous soulmate who was apparently also the swim captain at Rin’s school- but still, he didn’t feel any urge to find his green eyed match. What if his soulmate was loud and obnoxious too? Haru wasn’t sure he could spend a lifetime with someone like that.

Nagisa had been next- or last, if you were going through Haru’s friends- finding his soulmate in college. The exuberant boy had pouted at Haru over skype for a few minutes about how he missed his violet eye, but it was okay because apparently “Rei-chan” was perfect. Haru wasn’t sure he could agree with Nagisa’s assessment after hearing all about Rei’s obsession with all things beautiful and habit of living with his nose stuck in a book half the time- and he didn’t even swim! But again, he was glad for his friend, if not a little confused about how two people so different from each other were apparently perfect matches.

That had been three years ago, and Haru had watched passively as countless classmates and acquaintances lost their distinctive heterochromia as they found their soulmates, leaving him as part of a dwindling pool of people with dual colored eyes. It had been fine, honestly- Haru was more of a loner anyway; he didn’t need someone coming into his life and turning it upside down- inserting themselves into every facet.

But then he’d meet with his friends. And he’d see what it really meant to have your perfect mate.

It meant Rin calming down, eyes full of mirth instead of aggression. It meant Sousuke’s gruff attitude disappearing, replaced with laughter and easy smiles. It meant Ikuya smiling openly, seemingly permanent deadpan falling away. It meant Asahi closing his constantly moving mouth, content to just grin and be. It meant Gou’s continuously roaming eyes stilling, focusing contently on only one set of muscles. It meant Seijuuro’s voice becoming soft, loud roar dulling to affectionate murmurs. It meant Nagisa sitting still, body relaxed instead of darting around constantly. It meant Rei losing his sharp edges, entire being softening.

It meant Haru feeling lost and alone and like he was missing something important; missing his other half.

So he sighed again, turning away from the locker room mirror to soothe his addled thoughts with the only thing that could comfort him anymore: swimming.

As he dove into the public pool and felt the cool embrace of the water, Haru immediately felt more at ease. 

Until he didn’t.

After the tenth or so lap he had come up for a breather, holding onto the side of the pool for a few moments to take a break. That’s when his eyes locked onto a clearly matched couple, eyes only one color, hands held together, heads tipped close as they smiled knowingly at each other. Suddenly Haru’s nerves felt on fire, his lungs unable to pull in enough air. The only thing he could think to do to erase the feeling of loneliness he could feel settling like a lead weight in his gut was to swim. 

And so he did.

He’d lost track of how long he’d been in the pool, swimming lap after lap, pushing his body mercilessly in a futile attempt to clear his mind and erase the heavy feeling in his heart. Nothing worked. When he noticed the sky outside the large glass windows surrounding the indoor pool becoming dark- and his lungs threatening to burst as his limbs turned to jelly- Haru allowed himself to stop, panting heavily against the end of his lane. 

He went to lift himself out and was surprised to find he couldn’t, arms scrambling uselessly against the slick tile of the pool deck, unable to support his own weight after such a grueling workout. Haru was contemplating the likelihood of pulling himself along the wall until he reached the ladder without drowning when suddenly a large hand entered his field of vision.

“You look like you could use a hand,” a kind and gentle, yet masculine voice said, and Haru could practically hear the smile behind the words.

Deciding he didn’t want to make any more of a fool of himself by attempting to flounder to the ladder, Haru accepted, taking a deep breath before grasping the proffered hand, noting how warm and firm the stranger’s grip was. Gathering his wits and manners, Haru raised his head to thank the man.

And his entire world changed.

For a moment nothing happened. Blue and green met green and blue, and all Haru could focus on was the other’s eyes. Then there was a jolt of almost-pain in his left eye, Haru’s free hand flying up to clasp over it, eyes scrunching shut. The stranger must have felt it too, as a small yelp left him, his grip on Haru’s hand tightening. 

When Haru’s vision cleared again he was looking up into green- familiar green, pure green- and he instinctively knew the stranger was looking into only blue.

“You’re…” the now green eyed man started to say, his grasp on Haru’s hand starting to fall away before he suddenly gathered himself, retightening his grip in a hurry. “Ah! Sorry, here, let me-”

And Haru found himself being pulled effortless from the pool and then he was standing in front of the strange man; no, in front of his soulmate.

He was tall, taller than Haru- probably around Sousuke’s height. He had olive brown hair that fell into his eyes and Haru’s fingers twitched, wanting to run through it. He was also clearly an athlete, body sculpted to perfection, and probably a swimmer too, judging by the black and green legskins. 

But the most notable feature was his eyes. They were the same as the eye Haru had spent endless hours staring at in the mirror. The most beautiful shade of green, the one he had tried again and again to replicate with paints and pencils but never could- not to his satisfaction at least. The one Haru had been searching for- and not just for the last few years, he realized, but for his entire life.

“I’m Makoto,” the man suddenly blurted, looking oddly shy for someone with such a large frame. “And I guess we’re soulmates!”

Haru didn’t think he had ever seen such a beautiful smile before. He got lost in it for a few seconds before he could bring himself to reply, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was acting more lovesick than Rin. “Haruka. Haru.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Haru!”

Haru looked away, feeling his cheeks redden uncontrollably. “Yeah.”

“You know,” Makoto continued, and Haru’s attention was brought back to him, finding a cute blush spreading across Makoto’s face as well. “I thought I would miss it- seeing that beautiful shade of blue in the mirror every day. But then I realized, I’d get to see it every time I looked at you, and that made me feel better.”

Haru hadn’t known he was capable of blushing so hard.

“And I was right,” Makoto added, head tilting to the side as his eyes slid closed, soft smile stretching his lips. “I much prefer seeing them on you.”

Haru was sure he was close to reaching the point of spontaneous combustion, but found he couldn’t really mind; what a way to go.

Makoto was absolutely breathtaking and Haru could feel every reservation he had ever felt about having a soulmate melt away at that gentle smile and green, green eyes.

“Would you, ah, like to have dinner with me?” Makoto asked nervously, as if they weren’t already destined to spend their lives together.

“Yeah,” Haru agreed immediately, squeezing Makoto’s hand which was still gripped tightly around his. “I’d like that.”

Makoto gave him another honeyed smile before shyly swapping hands so he could walk with Haru to the locker room to change, beginning to chat away about anything and everything, and instead of making Haru anxious like he had expected, it made him feel safe and content. Because it was Makoto.

And Haru finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this scramble to post a drabble every day! Hope you guys enjoyed reading; I definitely had fun writing (when I wasn't trying to rush to finish before the day ended lol)!
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell about Makoharu to me on tumblr or send me prompts :)
> 
> tumblr- [misakis-saruhiko](http://misakis-saruhiko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
